1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer security, and more particularly but not exclusively to methods and apparatus for accessing websites.
2. Description of the Background Art
Computer end users need to generate and remember many account names and passwords to access different websites. The password, in particular, needs to be protected and kept secret to prevent unauthorized access. An end user may choose a strong, e.g., long and complicated, password for improved security. However, strong passwords are difficult to remember. On the other hand, weak, e.g., simple and short, passwords are easier to remember but poses security risks because they are relatively easy to guess.